


One last show

by Batnika



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Concert, Death, Demonic Possession, Depressing, Depression, Gen, Goner, Guilt, Guns, Guns For Hands, Help, Holding onto you, I sin too much, I'm Sorry, Last show, Loss of a Friend, Murder-Suicide, No Romance, Not leaving the house, Notebook, Plot Twists, Realization, Sorry for killing ty, Spirit - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Suicide doodles, Touring, blurry, demon, is - Freeform, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batnika/pseuds/Batnika





	1. One last show

The day was dark. It was raining all day and night. It was quite depressing to be honest. The weather changed the life of a young man whose name is Tyler Joseph. Well life changed to death. On this dark day Tyler let go of all his worries.

The moment Tyler's soul left his body was when he was on stage. It was quite ironic, because he was always trying to inspire those suicidal kids to not kill themselves, but he himself was trying to fade away. And the day he faded away was in front of thousands kids with depressing thoughts.

Of course it was a traumatic thing to see for teens, but it wasn't as horrible as for Tyler's best friend Josh and wife Jenna. Josh was drumming while Tyler was singing his last song. Jenna looked at Tyler closely. He looked and acted so strange today. He acted as if it wasn't him.

Before the last show Tyler wanted to make it the best show with a twist in the end. He didn't tell anyone what was the end of the show not even his bandmate and best friend Josh. Tyler looked exactly as in the stressed out video. He even had those red contacts that Blurryface had. Well Tyler claimed it was contacts.

Josh was intrigued by Tyler's idea. He was intrigued by a secret that Tyler carried in his backpack. Tyler told him it was part of the show.

When the show stared Tyler was so hyper. He looked insane. And when it came time for a song called "Goner" Tyler changed the lyrics.

 

I'm goner

You couldn't catch my breath

I became known

by you

I know am weak

And beaten down

I slip away

From all the sound

The ghost of me

is close to you

I'm inside out

He's underneath

 

It was minor changes that meant so much.

"Guys I have a surprise for you in my backpack. Wanna see?"Tyler shouted to the crowd while still playing the song. Crowd had no idea what was going to happen so they all shouted back "yes".

Tyler sang more changed lines of "Goner":

I have two faces

Blurry is the one I am

I don't need help to take me out

I'm sorry I gotta say goodbye

But now its my time to die

 

As he finished the line Tyler took a gun out of the backpack. Everyone was too late react. Blood spilled on Joshes majestic red hair. Blood that almost resembles Josh's hair. The whole stage was spilled with Tyler's blood.

At this dark and rainy day died Tyler Joseph. He shot himself in the head. I can tell a secret. He didn't quite die from suicide. It was Tyler's demon, Blurryface. It was the demon who killed a talented person. It was the demon that made the depressed teenagers who looked up to Tyler and got inspired to live, fade away the same way as their idol. It was the demon who made all of the young man's family and friends feel like they lost part of them and purpose in life. After all he is a demon, not an angel. He was here to ruin everything. And he choose Tyler, who was the victim.


	2. "HELP"

After Tyler's death, lots of his fans wanted to do same thing as their idol did. Lots of them were successful. What loyal fans this man had. It's incredible. Maybe that was the purpose of Blurryface? He wanted to ruin lives. He ruined the lives of teens and their parents. He ruined lives of close friends and the family of Tyler Joseph.

One of those close friends is Josh. After a week he still couldn't believe what he saw on stage. He still couldn't believe that he was covered in blood of his best friend. He still wants to call him and ask if he wants to hang out. For Josh it all looked like a nightmare. The worst nightmare he had ever had. Sadly it all was reality.

One day Josh felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Tyler's wife Jenna. She said that Tyler left something for him. Josh rushed to Tyler and Jenna's house. He naively hoped that the Tyler who pulled the trigger was clone or something like that. He hoped that Tyler right now was in Alaska or somewhere where no one would bother him. Josh hoped that the thing that was left for him answer where he is.

Josh knocked on the door. As the door was opened by Jenna, josh saw her sad smirk.  
"Come in. Tyler left something for you." Jenna said. 

Josh came in. Jenna handed him a notebook.

"On first page he wrote "ONLY FOR JOSH". I didn't dare read this notebook. It's kinda disrespectful to read it when it's not meant to be read by you. Especially when it's your dead husbands wish." Her eyes started to tear up.

"Jen... Are you alright?" Josh asked. It is quite a stupid question to ask to a widow. 

"I'm alright... Everything is fine." Jenna tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. "Josh you should go." She said so Tyler's best friend wouldn't see her crying.

Josh rushed back to his house. When he was at his warm and cozy place he finally opened the dead man's notebook. On the first page there was written "ONLY FOR JOSH" with big letters. Just like Jenna said. On the second page there was written a letter. 

"Dear Josh. 

I think I'm dying. Please help me. Blurryface is taking over. I can't control myself anymore. Once I hit one of the fans while I was walking on the street alone. I don't know what happened. I was in a really bad mood. In such a bad mood that I couldn't control myself.

HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME HE IS TAKING OVER MY BODY AGAIN I DONT WANT TO LEAVE MY BODY HELP PLEASE HELP HELP ME HELP


	3. Blurryface

Josh spent two days inside, reading his dead best friends notebook. The notebook was filled with doodles of suicide and texts about how Blurryface took over his body. Josh was petrified, but he still kept on reading.

Josh knew about Blurryface. Everyone knew about Blurryface. Tyler wrote a whole album about Blurryface. But it seemed that Tyler had defeated Blurryface. Tyler thought so, but sadly Blurryface was stronger than him. Sometimes it seems like you are defeating the demon, but actually he is just acting. That way he makes you break when you think that you are alright.

 _"It wasn't contacts he wore on concert. It was Blurryface. How could I have been so blind?_ " Josh thought

" **What a fool, you understand only now? Gosh it took you damn long**." Josh heard a voice, but no one was around him. And how could that person know what he was thinking about?

"Who the hell said that?!" Josh said confusingly.

**"No need to shout out loud. I'm in your mind. I can read your thoughts."**

_"Okay the fuck are you?"_ This time josh said it in his mind.

**"I am a demon that ruined lots of lives."**

" _Blurryface_?"

" **Well, this is how Tyler called me. I don't quite have a real name."**

_"What do you want from me?!"_

" **Same thing. I have only one purpose."**

_"Fucking ruining lives? This is what you want to do?"_

**"I'm quite surprised how quickly you understood what I need to do. But you're still a fool. A stupid fool. You are just a drummer. You don't think enough. You don't write songs. Such a loser."**

_"Shut up. You are just voice in my head. You don't mean anything."_

**"Just voice in your head? Heh. Yeah I am a voice in your head, but I can kill you easily. It's easy to defeat a human who lost someone close not so long ago."**

_"You think so? I'm stronger person than you think."_

**"But at the same time you are a terrible person. You are a terrible friend. You didn't save your friend, because you are a stupid punk fag. How did you not notice that it was me who was on stage? God can you even do anything right? Always messing up but now a little mess up cost someone's life. Did you see how Jenna felt? It's your fault she feels like that."**

_"Blurry stop."_

**"Josh, you took away her husband. She hates you, Josh. You know how sad Tyler's family feels? You can't make the clique happy like Tyler did. You mean nothing to the fans. You took away their reason to live. They will all kill themselves."**

_"STOP!"_

" **Its all your fault Josh."**

Josh started to tear up. He couldn't help himself. He started to believe Blurryface's lies. He finally understood how Tyler felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Blurryface started to break apart Joshes mind. He started to play mind games with Josh. Josh didn't leve his house for a few months while Blurryface insulted him in every way that he could. Blurryface succeeded, Josh was going insane.

When Josh finally went outside, Blurryface was really surprised. He didn't expect that.

 **"The hell are you going D-bag?"** Blurryface insulted Josh again.

 _"I'm going to say sorry."_ Josh said while running somewhere.

**"To who? Your parents for giving birth to a worthless idiot?"**

_"You'll see."_

Josh was running through the suburb were Tyler lived in his youth years. Josh got flashbacks when Tyler still lived with his parents. He remembered how he would visit Tyler and play together. It made Josh tear up once again. But he kept on running.

Blurryface finally realized were Josh was heading to. Tyler's grave.

 **"Fool. Tyler is dead... Because of you."** Blurryface made Josh feel worthless once again.

_"That's why I'm going to say sorry."_

**"And you think it will change something?"**

Josh didn't respond.

When Josh finally found the grave of his best friend in the graveyard, he just sat besides the tombstone.

"Tyler I'm so sorry for not saving you. I didn't notice that it wasn't you. You were holding onto me, but I thought you were alright and in no need for help. Now karma is killing me. Blurryface possessed me. He made me insane. I can't take it anymore. I can't live with this demon. I can't live without you, Tyler."

Josh took a gun from his pocket. Once again Blurryface was surprised. He didn't see that Josh took a gun with him. But Blurryface was satisfied. Another death caused by him.

"I'll die the same way as you brother." Josh mumbled and then he pulled the trigger. Blood spilled everywhere. Tyler's grave was covered by Joshes blood.

Josh and Tyler were gone, but not Blurryface. Blurryface is always alive. He possessed other people. I can tell you another secret. I am Blurryface. I know this story because I was the reason the boys died. And the reason I ruin everything is because I am a demon. I am created to ruin everything. I'm not an angel. I'm not from heaven. I'm the devils creation. My only purpose is to ruin everything. From life to make death. That's all I do.


End file.
